Mirror mirror on the wall...
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: A waffy and mushy song fic about two star-crossed lovers...


Author's Notes: I just bought Max 7 and while I have to say it wasn't quite up to my expectations, it was okay nonetheless. Was listening to the song and it suddenly kabong on me. The characters below do NOT belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't rich. But they belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. So there. Whatever disclaimer thingy, put here. Too lazy to type it all out.  
  
***=====***  
  
Mirror Mirror ~ The Fuuko-Raiha Affair  
by Rei Himura a.k.a Eiko Spyre  
Song sung by M2M©  
Lyrics by M2M©  
  
***=====***  
  
Other: Stuff in [] are the song. The rest are part of the video clip.  
  
***=====***  
  
The music begins and we see Fuuko Kirisawa looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face is pale, ashen and tears stream down her cheeks. Her hand reaches out to outline her image, in which it ripples at her touch.  
  
[Why don't I like the girl I see?]  
[The one who's standing right in front of me]  
[Why don't I think before I speak?]  
[I should have listened to that voice inside of me]  
  
Fuuko spins and suddenly the image changes. She and Raiha are standing beneath a tree. There's this blank look on his face, Fuuko's face is red. Her hands clench and unclench by her sides. Raiha says something and instinctively, she slaps him across the face. The scene fades to black.  
  
[I must be stupid]  
[Must be crazy]  
[Must be out of my mind]  
[To say the kind of things I said last night]  
  
She runs off, away from the tree, away from Raiha and ends up in a clearing in the middle of a forest. There, she sinks to her knees and begins to cry. Sobs racking her athletic frame.  
  
[Mirror mirror hanging on the wall]  
[You don't have to tell me]  
[Who's the biggest fool of all]  
[Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me]  
[And bring my baby back]  
[Bring my baby back to me]  
  
Several memories run through her head as though on film. A certain one of her and the purple-haired ninja come up. The pair are sitting on a grassy knoll, her shoulder resting on his and his strong arms around her small waist. The skies are dark and all is silent. Then suddenly, the first few rays of sunlight peek over the horizon and bask the pair in its warmth. Fuuko sighs, eyes closed with a smile on her face. Raiha can only thank Kami-sama for the lovely creature sitting beside him, nestled in his embrace.  
  
[Why did I let you walk away?]  
[When all I had to do was say I'm sorry]  
  
Fuuko suddenly looks up into the sky as rain begin to pour down on her.  
  
[I let my pride get in the way]  
[And in the heat of the moment I was to blame]  
  
A new scene is shown, this time showing the time when Raiha saved her and Domon from their water doom. She scolds him. He merely smiles back, asking if she was okay. A wry smile creeps up her face as she recalls the moment. Words of comfort... strong and secure arms... it was all she could do not to faint there and then in his embrace.  
  
[I must be stupid]  
[Must be crazy]  
[Must be out of my mind]  
[Now in the cold light of day I realize]  
  
She stands up slowly and wipes off the moisture from her face. She makes her way back, realising her contemptuousness and rashness.  
  
[Mirror mirror hanging on the wall]  
[You don't have to tell me]  
[Who's the biggest fool of all]  
[Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me]  
[And bring my baby back]  
[Baby back to me]  
  
The screen splits showing Fuuko returning back to Raiha and Raiha just standing there under the tree, not caring should lightning strike him.   
  
[If only wishes could be dreams]  
[And all my dreams could come true]  
[There would be two of us standing here in front of you]  
[If you could show me that someone I used to be]  
[Bring my baby back to me]  
  
Raiha stands there, dumbfounded and speechless. His hand reaches up to his face, feeling the sharp sting where she had slapped him just recently. He looked at his hands, the very hands which had caressed her oval-shaped face on numerous occassions. He remembered that these were the hands which had unceromoniously groped her so as to bring her out of Soukasai's trance. He blushed.  
  
[Mirror mirror hanging on the wall]  
[You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all]  
[Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me]  
[And bring my baby back]  
[Bring my baby back to me]  
  
A snapped twig alerts his attention and Raiha spins around to find Fuuko standing behind him. Her head is bowed down, her eyes obscured by her thick and sharp purple bangs. He moves closer towards her and then slowly tilts her face up to face him. As he does so, he sees tears streaking down the sides of her face. His hand gentle wipes them away and he gazes into her rueful green eyes.  
  
"Fuuko... I'm-"  
  
"Sorry. I'm sorry Raiha... I should have never mistrusted you. I'm sorry..." that said, she flung herself into his chest and cried. Raiha grinned and soothingly stroked her damp hair. The arm encircled around her tightened protectively.  
  
"I'll never let you go..."  
  
***=====***  
  
OwaRi  
  
***=====***  
  
Notes: So erm... how was it? Please... review it. I want to know whether I should attempt this again. Don't want to throw my face when I publish this somewhere online. ^_^ This is rei-eiko, signing off! 


End file.
